None
The present invention relates to gaming devices and, more particularly, to a gaming device and method having a bonus reel that causes a bonus indicator to move.
Gaming devices are well known in the art and a large variety of gaming devices have been developed. In general, gaming devices allow users or players to play a game. In many casino-type gaming devices, the outcome of the game depends, at least in part, on a randomly generated event. For example, a gaming device may use a random number generator to generate a random or pseudo-random number. The random number may then be compared to a predefined table to determine the outcome of the event. If the random number falls within a certain range of numbers on the table, the player may win a predefined prize. The table may also contain display information that allows the gaming device to generate a display that corresponds to the outcome of the game. The gaming device may present the outcome of the game on a large variety of display devices, such as mechanical spinning reels or video screens.
Some gaming devices award bonus prizes in addition to prizes that are awarded in the primary game. A bonus prize is generally defined as an additional prize that is awarded to the player when a predefined event occurs. An example of a bonus game can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,932 issued to Adams. One of the gaming devices described in this document has a primary game having three spinning game reels and a bonus game having a bonus display with one spinning wheel. When predetermined indicia are displayed on the spinning game reels of the primary game, the wheel of the bonus display can be activated to indicate a bonus prize. The bonus prize is awarded in addition to any prizes awarded in the primary game.
Another example of a bonus game can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,863 issued to Baerlocher et al., which discloses a slot machine with a bonus award display. Baerlocher""s bonus award display is a bonus wheel, and Baerlocher""s bonus selector is a mechanical, movable pointer.
One problem associated with gaming devices disclosed in Adams and Baerlocher et al. is that they do not include a bonus reel that does not determine the primary game outcome but may be associated with the bonus game outcome. Such bonus reel may easily catch players"" attention, as players may perceive the bonus reel as another opportunity to play a game or another opportunity to win money in addition to the opportunities offered by the primary game and the bonus game. Once players are attracted to the gaming device, they tend to play longer because the display device enhances the stimulation and excitement experienced by players. When this occurs, the gaming devices having the attractive feature become more commercially successful relative to other gaming devices.
Another problem with the gaming devices in Adams and Baerlocher et al. is that their indicators are not animated. Animated indicators are more desirable than non-animated indicators, as they appeal more to the players.
Yet another problem with Adams and Baerlocher et al. is that once a bonus event occurs, a bonus game outcome or a bonus prize is almost readily determined. When a bonus game is triggered, a bonus award is selected, displayed, and immediately awarded to the player. The conventional bonus game is reset, and the player resumes playing the primary game. It is desirable to add intermediate steps between the occurrence of the bonus event and the awarding of the bonus prize to add additional an element of surprise and excitement for the players. It is further desired that the intermediate steps involve spinning a bonus reel that may determine the bonus game outcome.
In addition to the problems of conventional bonus games discussed above, including those of Adams and Baerlocher et al., conventional bonus games have short game or play duration. For example, when a bonus event occurs in conventional bonus games, a bonus wheel is rotated to determine a bonus prize, which is almost awarded immediately to the player. The conventional bonus game is then reset, and the player resumes playing the primary game. A bonus game with longer duration than conventional bonus games and with more sequence of attractive and entertaining events is desired.
Conventional bonus games further have limited opportunities for players to earn bonus prizes. It is desirable for bonus games to provide more opportunities for players to earn bonus prizes and not just a single shot at a bonus wheel. It is further desirable for bonus games to allow players to accumulate more bonus prizes.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a gaming apparatus that provides a highly attractive and entertaining device for displaying bonus prizes, a bonus reel, an animated indicator, an additional element of surprise and excitement, a bonus game with longer duration, a bonus game with more sequence of attractive and entertaining events, and more opportunities to earn bonus prizes than conventional bonus games.
Advantages
The various embodiments of the present invention may, but do not necessarily, achieve one or more of the following advantages:
provide a highly attractive and entertaining device for displaying bonus prizes;
provide a gaming device with a bonus position reel that is not used to communicate the outcome of the game;
provide a gaming device with bonus reel, the bonus reel displaying how a bonus indicator will be moved;
provide an additional element of surprise and excitement to conventional bonus games; and provide more opportunities to earn bonus prizes; and
the ability to encourage players to play a gaming device longer.
These and other advantages of the present invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the specification, claims, and abstract.
The present invention provides a gaming apparatus having a gaming device configured to allow a player to place a wager and play a game and a bonus display configured to indicate a bonus prize to be awarded to the player. One embodiment of the gaming device comprises at least one game reel having a plurality of game symbols. At least one symbol on the game reel may indicate a game outcome. The gaming device also comprises at least one bonus position reel having a plurality of bonus position symbols. The bonus position reel does not have gaming symbols and does not display the outcome of the game. The bonus position symbol displayed by the bonus position reel changes the bonus display in a predetermined relationship.
The above description sets forth, rather broadly, the more important features of the present invention so that the detailed description of the preferred embodiment that follows may be better understood and contributions of the present invention to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and will form the subject matter of claims. In this respect, before explaining at least one preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or as illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.